A Gift
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Cally fic. Once more  :


Dallas paced back and forth in his room at Buck's, occasionally glancing on the guy sleeping peacefully. He was an heavy sleeper and Dallas had a nasty feeling it was one of his nightmares. They always put Curly in the deepest sleep. But that wasn't Dallas's biggest worry. No. What the fuck should he give Curly for his birthday? It was his 16 year old birthday and even though Dallas wouldn't exactly hold a party and make him a cake, he wanted to do something special! Something that Curly would always remember.

As that thought went through Dallas's head, he frowned. What the fuck was he on about? When the fuck did he turn to a fucking cheesy boyfriend? He sat down on the edge of the bed and shook his head. No, Curly wouldn't get shit. In fact, he wouldn't even tell him. Because he was pretty sure Curly had no clue himself. He once asked him, only to get "don't have a birthday" as reply. This of course lead to Dallas actually having to ask his siblings when Curly's birthday was. Though, of course, they had no clue at all.

That lead to Dallas having to go as far as asking Levi Shepard, Curly's cousin. The man was in his early 20's or something, Dallas guessed, and he was one of the few people that Dallas actually respected. Levi was the wise dude that everyone trusted but was also quite scared because he was like a cowboy when it came to his revolver. When Dallas did ask Levi, he did get the date and made a mental note…well, actually, he cut the date into the wall with his knife at Buck's. However, this wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had, because Curly kept asking what it meant, thinking it was letters or something since he had no clue how to read or write. Not at all. Heavy dyslexia.

But it wasn't a problem anymore. He wouldn't give him shit. He was Dallas Winston after all. He just didn't give people gifts. The engagement ring, which Dallas knew would never lead to a marriage, was enough. It was a symbol for their love. Curly didn't need more shit. Though, the moment Dallas glanced back at Curly, he was still sleeping, he cursed quietly. Damn! He had to give that thing…that animal like thing a gift…Hell, maybe he would return to normal now that he turned 16? Dallas wrinkled his nose at that though. Maybe Dallas didn't want him to. Maybe it was his insanity that made Dallas actually fucking fall for him, _fall _for him. Maybe Dallas didn't feel the need to hate him like that then. Like he hated everyone else. Maybe it made it easier for Dallas to love him, just because he was different.

Dallas looked on him, trying to figure what Curly would like. What the fuck would Curly like as a birthday present? The thing with Curly, he never liked the normal things. He just liked…weird things. Dallas looked on him, and Curly moved slightly, seemed to snarl at something. Though, that wasn't what Dallas focused on. He smirked as he saw that a tooth was missing. It had been, since Curly was a little kid. Dallas knocked it out then. He still had it. Dallas realized what the gift would be.

About 20 minutes Curly woke up, stretching out, yawning, surprised to find Dallas sitting there, before he remembered that he was in fact at Dallas's place. Or well, actually Buck's, but that didn't matter. "Heey." He purred and looked up on Dallas, frowning at his expression. Like it was something different. "Something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head, in fact, only snuggling further down in the pillow. "Um….Happy birthday, Curls." He said and Curly blinked. "My birthday?" he asked, making Dallas smile slightly. He knew it. He knew that Curly wouldn't even know. "yes, _your _birthday, idiot." He said before rubbing his neck. "I got you an gift.." he said and Curly got a smile, a weak and tired one, but defiantly a smile. Dallas dug down in his pocket and pulled out a tiny…rock? He gave it to Curly and he took it, looking close at it. It was…a tooth.

"It's the tooth I knocked out…the missing one." He said and Curly looked on it, a smile, the wide one, coming on his lips and he sat further up, before suddenly hugging Dallas, tightly and happily, kissing him repeatedly for at least fifteen minutes before stopping, looking on him. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten." He said, kissing him once more, though, long and deep.


End file.
